Redenção
by Biscoito
Summary: Todos tentamos fugir de nossos medos, na maioria das vezes, do modo mais errado possível. Você verá a coisa certa a fazer quando finalmente sua vida se esvair. Mas estou aqui para que isso não seja concretizado, Hyuuga Hinata.


**Desclaimer**: Naruto & Cia não me pertence!

Qualquer semelhança a outras obras, é mera coincidência!

* * *

><p><strong>REDENÇÃO<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

**_~0~_**

Seria a última vez. A maldita última vez.

Sempre que juntava coragem para pegar a lâmina brilhosa e afiada e levá-la ao seu pálido pulso, sempre alguém impedia de que esvaísse toda sua dor pelo líquido viscoso e vermelho.

Porque não a deixam ter sua desejada paz?

Porque insistiam dela ter que enfrentar sua dor, sua vida?

Se é tão indesejada, porque a queriam viva? Para poder matá-la aos poucos, em vez de uma vez por todas?

Era um fracasso. Tão inútil quem nem ao menos conseguia se matar.

Até suas lagrimas não saiam mais.

Fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Ninguém reparou ou percebeu sua fuga. Estava enfim sozinha com sua própria consciência, e ter sua paz, sem nada interferir.

Mas, porque sentia aquela angústia? Um aperto no coração toda vez que pensava que, nada adiantaria se pudesse alcançar o que almeja.

Era uma tola. Ninguém sentiria sua falta, de nada adiantaria passar a vida naquele triste quarto da mansão, tendo apenas esperanças e sonhos inúteis de seu futuro.

Ela nunca poderia ter um futuro.

Aconchegou-se mais para a parede escura e gélida de madeira. Com a pouca claridade que vinha de fora, fitou seu pulso. As cicatrizes de tentativas recentes começaram a se arroxear pela baixa temperatura do ambiente.

Era um pouco cômico, na luz e no calor, as cicatrizes mal apareciam. Mas no frio e na escuridão, ficavam bem visíveis, tão visíveis que podia sentir dor nelas. Uma dor que insistia em mostrar o porquê daquilo.

Desde que nascera foi um fracasso. Um fracasso e uma desgraça pra todos que se aproximassem.

Riu ironicamente ao pensar que, ela poderia ser uma princesa de contos de fadas amaldiçoada pela fadinha má.

Novamente riu. Era tão tola, no momento em que quer tirar a própria vida, imaginando coisas sem sentido.

Olhou para o teto, com seus olhos claros já opacos. Se ela estivesse ali ao seu lado seria diferente. Teria motivo de sorrir, e de viver para protegê-la novamente. Mas falhara, e sua família fazia questão de enfatizar a sua inutilidade.

_- Será que vou pra o mesmo lugar?_

Sussurrando para si mesma, encarou a lâmina.

Levantou as duas mãos em direção ao rosto, tentando conter a vontade de pega-la e tentar jogá-la fora. Não poderia mais adiar.

Sentiu um aperto com uma grande trovoada que estremeceu grande parte da pequena e abandonada casa. Riu internamente. Ótimo, o que faltava para a cena depressiva, uma tempestade. Talvez fosse melhor, assim, demorariam mais pra encontrá-la e perceber sua ausência.

Quando um relâmpago iluminou a pequena sala, se exaltou. Pensou ter imaginado a sombra de alguém na janela. Oh, céus, a encontraram!

Rapidamente pegou a lâmina e o guardou no bolso de seu moletom, engatinhou para o alçapão no meio da sala, abaixo de uma pesada mesa, levantou-o e desceu a pequena escada de madeira que levava ao porão. Estava completamente escuro. Tateando as paredes, chegou até um canto mais longe possível da escada.

_- É agora, ou nunca!_

Tirou o objeto afiado do bolso, olhou-o fixamente até fechar os olhos e os apertar, para suportar a dor que seria a seguir. Teria que ser forte e rápida.

Abaixou a lâmina em direção ao seu pulso, estava tão ansiosa, que apenas sentiu o objeto aprofundar a sua macia pele. Rápido e indolor.

Logo, sentiu o líquido descer sobre sua mão, e descer sobre suas pernas, ainda com os olhos fechados, sorriu. Sentiu sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos, e era agradável, a sensação de paz lhe preenchia. Estava a poucos passos pra sua felicidade eterna.

_- Estou pronta pra te encontrar, minha mãe._

Permitiu-se relaxar, perdendo quase todos os sentidos. Antes que viajasse pelo espesso breu, uma voz a retrucou.

_- Não mesmo, Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

><p><em> Olá leitores! :)<em>

_ Bem, é a minha primeira tentativa de uma fic. Espero que eu tenha corrigido o máximo possível de erros!_

_ E se gostaram, deixe um comentário! E se não, comente algo nela que eu possa melhorar :3_

_ Até a próxima e beijos de Biscoito~_


End file.
